


Квиты

by DamnAya



Category: This Means War (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamnAya/pseuds/DamnAya
Summary: Так/Франклин. Альтернативный финал. Лорен никого не выбрала. Парни остались вдвоем.
Relationships: Franklin "FDR" Foster/Tuck Hansen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Квиты

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Харди-фест несколько лет назад

Все происходит в считанные секунды: машина Генриха несется прямо на них, Лорен отпрыгивает в сторону, а Так перекатывается, и руки Франклина сами собой сжимаются на его плечах. Наверное, они слишком давно работают вместе и привыкли прикрывать спины друг друга, да, все дело в этом, думает он, прижимая к себе Така крепко, как самое дорогое. Чисто инстинктивно - они же друзья. Да кому он врет?  
Потом появляется служба спасения, безопасники и журналисты, и шуму от этого больше, чем от взрыва машины. Их просто оттирают от Лорен, но Франклин скорее доволен, чем наоборот - сейчас он совершенно не знает, что ей сказать. Да и она вряд ли хочет слушать, ведь даже не смотрит в их сторону.

\- Может, свалим отсюда? - предлагает он, позабыв, что они вроде как больше не друзья. - Коллинз будет в ярости в любом случае.

А вот Так, похоже, все помнит - смотрит пристально, будто сквозь прицел винтовки. Но вот он кивает, и Франклин чувствует, как исчезает противное тянущее ощущение внутри. Но радоваться явно рано, потому что, стоит за ними захлопнуться двери, Так прикладывает его о стену и придавливает своим телом.

\- Ну что, доволен собой? - яростно рычит Так, и у Франклина перехватывает дыхание, но он находит в себе силы облизать пересохшие губы и ухмыльнуться ему в лицо.

\- Конечно. Она ведь не досталась тебе.

Мгновение Так смотрит с откровенной жаждой крови в глазах, но почти тут же с отвращением кривится.

\- Точно. И как я сразу не понял - ты всего лишь самоутверждался за мой счет, а Лорен тебе была даже не нужна.

\- Она хорошая девушка, как раз такая, на какой бы ты мог жениться. И устроил бы ее даже агентом по туризму, в отличие от Кэти, - Франклин бьет по больному и со злорадством видит, что его слова достигают цели. Так все больше мрачнеет, ладони, упирающиеся в стену, сжимаются в кулаки.

\- Не знал, что ты настолько сильно меня ненавидишь, - глухим от ярости голосом говорит он, а Франклин чуть не стонет с досадой.

\- Ненавижу? Черт, ты совсем слепой, что ли? - он терпеть не может такое обсуждать, но сейчас сдерживается и не отводит взгляд, смотрит прямо в глаза, наблюдает, как злость сменяется непониманием. - Я не мог тебе позволить быть с ней. Ты бросил меня сразу, как появилась Лорен, помнишь? Я названивал целый час, потому что ты забыл про наш уговор и катал ее на каруселях.

\- Так ты что, ревновал? - Так, похоже, все еще не догоняет, а ему уже осточертело объяснять. - Серьезно, ты разрушил мои отношения и нашу дружбу, потому что тебе стало мало внимания?

\- Раньше ты понимал меня без слов, но раз теперь все нужно объяснять... - недовольно рычит Франклин и подается вперед, преодолевает разделяющие их дюймы и с жадностью впивается в удивленно приоткрытые губы. 

Он так давно этого хотел, что голова просто плывет. Так не отвечает, но и не отталкивает, и можно просто закрыть глаза и отдаться мгновению, которое больше не повторится. Ведь это же Так, его лучший друг, а друзей не целуют, не кусает, не пытаются сорвать с них одежду... Что? Он не понимает, как это случилось, но Так больше не упирается руками в стену рядом с его головой, а уже успевает расстегнуть его рубашку и дергает застежку на брюках, будто хочет вырвать ее совсем. И, между прочим, это неприятно, от резких движений молния царапает уже совершенно твердый член даже через ткань, вот только случай не самый подходящий, чтобы возражать. А еще Так целует его, и губы, на которые Франклин пялился годами, оказываются мягкими и требовательными. Они не оставляют ни единого шанса сдержать стыдные невнятные мольбы.  
А потом Так все-таки выдирает застежку с мясом, разворачивает его к стене и трахает прямо так, по одной слюне. Не то чтобы Франклин жаловался - в данную минуту он даже связно говорить не может, только всхлипывает и скулит, ноги дрожат, а дыхание Така обжигает шею сзади. Бассейн бликует голубыми вспышками, и Франклин отстраненно радуется, что сегодня в нем никто не плавает. Пожалуй, девушку бы удар хватил. Но какого черта он вообще об этом думает?

\- Тебе было хорошо с ней? - вдруг хрипло, сбивчиво спрашивает Так - нашел же время.

\- Конечно, - ухмыляется он и подается назад, на член, и чуть не стонет от болезненного удовольствия. - Я же знал, ч-черт, знал, что ты увидишь. Старался для тебя. Понравилось?

Так в ответ рычит и зло кусает в шею, а Франклин едва сдерживает рвущийся наружу смех. Но очередной толчок вышибает воздух из груди, и становится не до смеха. Он тянется, сжимает свой член и пытается дрочить в том же диком, жестком темпе, в котором вбивается в него Так. И не попадает, но ему и так слишком хорошо, слишком горячо и много, что он кончает сразу же за Таком, когда тот толкается в последний раз, почти впечатывая его в стену.  
Они вместе сползают по стене прямо на пол и шумно дышат.

\- Ну, - задумчиво говорит Франклин, когда бешеное сердцебиение наконец успокаивается. Он ловит заинтересованный взгляд Така и продолжает: - Похоже, оно того стоило.

Так фыркает и ничего не отвечает, но и не отодвигается.

\- Как насчет того, чтобы включить Шаде и повторить? - спрашивает Франклин и хитро щурится. - Знаешь, ты должен мне как минимум одно хорошее воспоминание за тот раз.

\- Ты должен мне гораздо больше за эту чертову неделю, - Так пожимает плечами и медленно стягивает пиджак.

\- Ну, так я готов расплатиться прямо сейчас, - Франклин чувствует, как губы сами собой растягиваются в улыбку, и даже не пытается удержать ее. От облегчения хочется смеяться в голос и толкать Така в бок. - Ты ведь никуда не торопишься?

Тот поворачивается к нему всем телом и пару секунд внимательно смотрит, прежде чем ухмыльнуться.

\- Нет, теперь нет. Я совершенно свободен.


End file.
